


Blow jobs in the tardis

by Randomusername12



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural, Superwho - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomusername12/pseuds/Randomusername12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The doctor begs Cas to adventure with him. But Cas is reluctant so the timelord give him a reason to stay .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow jobs in the tardis

**Author's Note:**

> A friend asked me to write this. It was inspired by an artwork on tumblr, that my friend edited. anyway hope you enjoy :3

Doctor who/Supernatural crossover:  
The doctorxcastiel (slight hint of Destiel sorry had to)  
“Please just come with me,” the Doctor begged, pulling fruitlessly on Cas’ trench coat. The angel did not even budge. “I can’t doctor” They were stood in the console room of the tardis. Little pops and whirring sounds filling the air around the two beings. Blue, green and red orbs lit up the vast space. “I have commitments in heaven and with Sam and Dean” The doctor heaved a sigh, “Please just for a while.” The timelord insisted. However, Cas shook his head.  
“I tell you what; I can give you a reason to stay.” Cas gave the doctor a confused look. Tilting his head to the side like a confused puppy. The timelord chuckled and strode over to the angel. They were face to face now, barely inches apart. Silence hung in the air for a brief moment before the doctor closed the gap, placing his soft lips on the angel’s chapped ones. Kissing desperately. Cas pulled away hurriedly. “But Dean…We…” The doctor wrapped his arms around Cas’ neck holding him where he was. “Oh forget them for now, Please!” he begged “Just for tonight” The angle looked torn for a second before nodding his head and placing his hands on the doctor’s hips dragging him closer. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, the doctor’s hands moving to grip the angel’s soft hair. Their lips moved in sync, tongues exploring.  
Cas pinned the timelord up against the console, grinding his hips as he did so. The doctor groaned, hips bucking to meet the angel’s. “too. Many. Clothes.” The doctor stuttered, roughly pulling off Cas’ beloved trench coat and shirt. Castiel began undressing the doctor, fumbling with the bow tie. “Why do you even wear this?” Cas questioned, finally being able to remove it. “Hey! Bow ties are cool,” The doctor mumbled defensively.  
Cas could feel the doctor’s hard-on pressing against his leg and chuckled. “Want some help with that?” he growled into his ear, earning a shudder from the timelord. Cas undid the doctor’s trousers and pulled them down hurriedly. He started palming him though his boxers, in response the doctor moaned loudly throwing his head back. “Oh god Cas!” He groaned as Cas dropped to his knees in front of him. “I would rather you not call my father’s name as we do this.” The doctor chuckled, as he said “Not a problem.  
He gazed down at Cas as the angel yanked down the doctor’s boxers, reducing a considerable amount of pressure on the timelord’s erection. Cas licked up the shaft before taking him into his mouth. Bobbing his head as he hollowed his cheeks. “Oh CAS!” the doctor breathed, fighting the urge to trust into the angel’s heavenly mouth. Cas moaned in response causing vibrations to run up the doctor’s member; extracting a gasp from the timelord’s mouth.  
After a while, the doctor’s breathing hitched and he was an incoherent mess, babbling Cas’ name mixed with profanities. His hands fisted into Cas’ hair, he guided Cas. Going at the speed, he wanted. When he hit the back of the angel’s throat, Cas swallowed around him, earning an extra loud moan.  
“Cas…close” he stuttered out a warning, his breath hitching. Cas eagerly kept on licking and sucking. “CASTIEL!” the doctor yelled, cum hitting the back of cas' throat as he orgasmed, hard! Castiel kept sucking him until he was completely soft and over-sensitive.  
“Wow” he breathed, as the haze of his orgasm faded. “Want to move this to a bedroom? Maybe round two?” The timelord winked suggestively as Cas stood up “Sure” he said lazily kissing to Doctor again.


End file.
